The present invention relates to display monitors for electronic instruments, and more particularly to a multi-purpose display module system for an electronic instrument that includes a display module that may be used remotely or mounted in the chassis of the electronic instrument and that has a wide range of tilt angles within the chassis with a quick engage/detach mechanism for removing and replacing the display module in the chassis.
Conventionally electronic instruments have display monitors built into the instrument, as in conventional oscilloscopes, logic analyzers, spectrum analyzers, waveform monitors, vectorscopes, etc., or have a separate monitor that is cabled to the electronic instrument by a conventional electrical port. The separate monitors are generally of the larger cathode ray tube type that are too large to be incorporated into the electronic instrument. In a test and measurement instrument suite several instruments may be rack mounted in fixed locations. Due to the height of the instrument in the rack, the built in display module may not be at the best viewing angle for an operator. Furthermore, the operator may be performing tests at a bench that is remote from the instruments, requiring the operator to constantly turn back and forth between the device under test and the instrument to view the results.
Therefore what is desired is a display monitor that may be readily adjustable in tilt angle within the chassis of an electronic instrument, or that may be readily detached and remoted from the electronic instrument.